Orokin Sabotage
is a special variant of the standard Sabotage missions. This Sabotage mission requires players to shut down an Orokin Portal that allows the Corpus and Grineer to access the Orokin Void. Mechanics Players are tasked with finding a portal room that holds a Void Portal that connects the Orokin Void or Orokin Derelict with another location. Upon reaching the room, players must reverse the portal's polarity by activating two generators in sequence, which is achieved by hacking the designated consoles within the portal room. Upon activation, each console must then be defended for a short period of time from enemy attack until each generator contributes 50% power to the portal. After defending one console, the other console must be activated and defended in the same manner to complete the reversal, that will then allow players to cross over to the other side. Crossing the portal will bring players into another portal room containing a Torsion Beam Generator that leads out into a planetary tile set, where they will need to hunt down and defeat a miniboss. Once the miniboss is defeated, a nearby Void Key 'container will open and be marked with a quest objective indicator. Once the Void Key is acquired, it must then be brought back into the portal room and inserted into the Torsion Beam Generator, which will then initiate a 20-second countdown. Players must cross the portal before the countdown ends. Players can then head to extraction upon completing this objective. Resource Caches An optional secondary objective present in Orokin Sabotage missions gives the task of finding three Resource Caches that take the form of Lockers within the Orokin Void or Orokin Derelict portion of the mission, which contain valuable treasure. These lockers, which can be identified by having white lights instead of red or green, are usually hidden within hard-to-reach and secret areas that may require parkour skills to use. The lockers emit a distinct hum that can be heard if they're within the vicinity, which can aid in determining their location. The resource caches contain rewards of Reactor Sabotage missions. Opening a cache will provide the uncovered reward to all players present in the mission, even if only one player is physically present at the resource cache. Rewards Stribog= |-|Marduk= |-|Derelict= Locations Each individual node has a different planetary tileset to which the Void Portal leads to, which also determines the type of enemy encountered on the other side. *'Stribog, Void connects to the Grineer Forest tileset, populated by Grineer. *'Marduk, Void' connects to the Corpus Ice Planet tileset, populated by Corpus. *'Orokin Derelict Sabotage' connects to the Grineer Settlement tileset, populated by Grineer. The miniboss encountered on each mission is determined by the dominant enemy faction. Stribog and Derelict missions have the sister pair Sprag and Ven'kra Tel as the miniboss, Marduk has Lynx as the miniboss. Notes *The Void Key picked up after defeating the mission's miniboss has similar properties to a Dragon Key, and can confer a weaker version of the Hobbled effect of reduced movement speed to the player while it is carried. *Unlike normal lockers, resource caches are treated as loot containers and thus appear on the mini-map when using loot radar mods such as and . This can make finding the caches a lot easier. Trivia * Orokin Sabotage was introduced in the Operation Gate Crash event. * As of , the Torsion Beam Key's size has been increased by at least 3 times the original size. * The Key was originally dropped by the miniboss upon death (the latter one killed in Sprag's and Ven'kra Tel's case). This sometimes resulted in the Key becoming unobtainable due to ragdoll physics and other factors, so the Key was changed to reside in a containment capsule that unlocks upon defeating the boss. Bugs * Rarely, attempting to pick up the Void Key may disable the use key (default ) for the rest of the mission, preventing the Void Key from being picked up. * Sometimes the Torsion Beam Generator may not accept the Void Key. Dropping the key then picking it back up might fix it. * On very rare occasions when the portal closes the game may believe players are still on the other side of the portal, resulting in them instantly dying. * Sprag and Ven'kra Tel have been known to fall through the map floor and get stuck inside the map. *It is possible to get stuck on the wrong side of the portal by attempting to leave at :00. This can also be accomplished by activating a Focus ability, then entering the portal a few seconds before the collapse. Dying and resurrecting will not place you on the correct side. es:Sabotaje Orokin Category:Missions Category:Update 14